The present invention pertains generally to educational devices for young children and particularly to such devices having an array of components for selective assembly by the child.
In the prior art are various apparatuses for assembly by a child which permit the child to assemble the components in various combinations.
Some of these apparatuses include small mechanical devices to permit the child to use his mechanical skills to assemble working models. To the extent known, such previous efforts have been directed toward apparatuses not utilizing hand operated water pumps operated by a child and with conduits, vessels, valves and water driven devices in place in a removable manner, on a room wall.